The Grinch Who Stole Someone's Heart
by darveysecretsanta2018
Summary: The idea was to help his niece and nephew in their school play, but did Harvey help himself out this holiday season as well?


Hello again our favorite elves! In the spirit of giving, here's another fic. Make sure to leave Santa a note and let them know what you think.

.

Prompt by: Carlota/(mycarlota1) - _Donna Helps Harveys Nephew's with the Christmas play at school"_

* * *

It was the one of the last days of business for the Specter Litt family before the festive holiday period began. Near the end of every year the office puts together a Christmas lunch for everyone, as a thank you for all the hard work that they have put in over the year.

Rachel and Mike were talking together near the window of one of the conference rooms. Mike leaned in to whisper something in Rachael's ear "I am so glad that your mine this Christmas" and as a result Rachel smiled and slapped mike on his arm. Donna saw the joy of her two best friends and a small smiled crossed her lips, she was so happy for them. Her eyes scanned across the room to try and find Harvey to see what he was doing. Not to her surprise she couldn't find him anywhere.

Harvey had received a call whilst he was listening to a pointless conversation between Jessica and Louis. He felt the vibration in his suit pants pocket and immediately thought that it was one of his clients freaking out about something before Christmas, so he didn't bother to answer it. He also didn't want to answer it and be rude to Jessica, if it was just Louis it would be a different story.

When Harvey finally got away from the buzz of the Christmas party, he got a chance to look at his phone. The screen lit up and the word "Marcus" stared back at him. Harveys heart sunk, Marcus does not normally contact Harvey in the middle of the day to leave a message that urgently stated that Harvey needs to get in contact with him ASAP.

Harvey had thoughts racing through his mind of possible scenarios that might have occurred. "Breathe and ring the guy back Harvey", was what he mumbled to himself to calm him down. As he was typing his brothers' number in Donna waked through the door being her usual self. In her sassy tone that is only reserved for him she walks in and says "Harveyyyy I know you hate to socialise with everyone but its Christmas, give it a little effort".

As soon as Harvey turned around in his chair Donna knew something was wrong, he had that look on his face. "Harvey what's wrong, what's happened?" worry laced through her voice. "It's Marcus" that was all he had to say to her for her to understand the significance of the situation. "I'll leave you in peace to call him back, but Harvey promise me you know that I'm here for you". Harvey gave her a weak smile as she walked out.

Marcus picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hey Marcus what's up" Harvey said trying to keep the conversation on the lighter side. "Harvey, thank god you rang back bro, listen I need a huge favour from you, it will mean the world to me, I know that we have only got in contact recently but I wouldn't be asking anyone else. I know you'll do a good job" … Harvey had a slight smile on his face trying not to laugh as his brother was tripping over his words "What do you need Marcus". Now was the time Marcus thought "I need you to look after the kids for the week, something is wrong with Katie".

It took a moment for Harvey to process the information "of course Marcus anything for you guys". "Thanks Harvey I appreciate this a lot". "I am on my way over now", and with that Harvey pressed the end call button. Harvey sat in his chair for a few minutes to compose himself before heading out of his office towards the elevator.

Donna who went back to the party to continue to talk with the partners and associates saw Harvey in the corner of her eye. She bid her farewells to Mike and Rachel and quickly went to follow Harvey to the elevators to see what was up. Donna didn't know whether or not to ask Harvey about his family but knew Harvey was in a frazzled state. "Harvey what's going on?" "It Katie Donna, Marcus told me that she is having trouble with the pregnancy and has rushed into hospital." He lets out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding in and continues "and I have to pick up and look after the kids. I'll call later".

Harvey texts ray to pick him up at the firm and sure enough ray was there within a few minutes. "Afternoon Boss" was all Ray said, and Harvey gave a nod and a small smile as he slid into the back seat. To say Harvey was nervous was an understatement. He has visited plenty of times and stayed in their house overnight but never has he had them stay and be completely dependent on them.

As Harvey drove down to pick his niece and nephew up from school he was worrying if he had everything, if he had enough food, enough things to keep them entertained. It was only a short 20-minute drive to pick them up. Both the kids walked out together hand in hand and Harvey couldn't help but smile. "UNCLE HARVEYYY" they both shouted at the same time, running towards him. "Hey Kiddos" he replied while hugging them. "What are you doing here uncle Harvey". "I've come to look after you rascals for the week".

Both of the kids had asked why they were spending the week with the uncle when they were packing their bags. And Harvey simply stated that their mother was sick but assured that she was going to be okay. They have never been to Uncle Harvey's apartment before in the city both of the kids were excited for the adventure ahead.

As soon as Harvey opened the door, they stood in the walkway in silence for a few minutes and then Skylar said "OMG this looks like a castle out of a storybook" and Levi just made funny faces in the reflection of the glass panels. Yep they are definitely Specter's Harvey thought to himself as he put down bags.

As they sat around the table for a pizza dinner Harvey thought to himself of how long it has been since he has had pizza. A smile came across his face as he remembered that it was with mike a few weeks ago in the office when they were working late on a case, the day after they got stoned. Then it hit him like a brick wall, he didn't let Donna know what was going on. Sure, enough there were three missed calls and a text in capital letters saying "CALL ME NOW H.R.S".

After the kids went to bed Harvey finally rang Donna back. "Harvey!" Donna answered not giving him the chance to say anything. "Why haven't you picked up my calls or even bothered to return them until now". Harvey could tell that she was upset that he didn't call sooner and was worried. Harvey explained the whole situation to Donna. "Wow Harvey are you sure you can handle of all this". "I have to try Donna he has never asked me for a favour before I have to". He said with a troubled tone.

"Have you got all the stuff you need like food, god the last time I was there you had nothing" Donna stated. "No, it was all sprung on me Donna, I was thrown into the deep end. I have absolutely no clue what I need or what I am doing". Harvey Sighed. "Right that's it I'm coming over tomorrow and we're all going shopping be ready 10 am sharp." And then the phone went silent.

Saturday morning Harvey woke up sluggishly and ran his hands through his hair. He wondered to himself what has he gotten himself into. He then heard the kids giggling from the other room and got up to see what they were doing. Harvey leaned against the wooden door frame to see Levi and Skylar jumping on the bed just like Marcus and himself used to. "Come on rascals, we need to eat breakfast and then Aunt Donna is coming with us to go shopping". "Aunt Donna is my favourite" "I love aunt Donna". You've only met her once. "I know but dad told us lots about her and she sounds amazing". He walked away and replied under his breath "she certainly is".

They sat around the table eating breakfast when one of the children said to Harvey that they were both in the school play that was being put on that Friday. Harvey tried to sound excited for them as they were going into details how they both got leading roles in the Christmas play "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". All he could think about was how in the hell is he going to help them with their lines he had no clue what he was doing, but his brother was in trouble so he had too. Harveys thoughts got interrupted by the doorbell and then the door opening.

Both kids bolted up from the table and ran towards donna with arms open. "Aunt Donnaaaaa" they both screamed as they were enveloped in her arms. "Hey kids it's great to see you guys again, I've missed you, now go get your shoes on". As they scurried off Donna went over to Harvey "Hey Harv, how are you doing?" "Doing the best, I can" he sighed running his hands down his face. "hey look at me" she said "we can do this together we always do and this time is no exception". With that they spent the rest of the day shopping.

When they finally got home it was around dinner time so Harvey made/ strongly suggested Donna stay for dinner. They didn't speak much over dinner as the kids kept going on about their friends and about school but they forgot to mention the play.

The following day was a lazy day for them Harvey took them out to see around NYC and the zoo at central park. The day had finished with some ice cream as they headed back to the apartment to get ready for school and work. Before they went to bed the kids wanted to know more about Aunt Donna, Harvey was a bit taken back by this but they have only met her once before. Harvey told them the whole story about Donna and himself, and raised the point that Donna loves theatre.

Skylar had mentioned the idea of letting Donna help them learn their lines for the school play at the end of the week. And as much as Harvey wanted to do it himself, he knew that he didn't know the first thing about plays. "Ok, Kids we can send an email to Aunt Donna so she gets it in the morning as soon as she gets into work". Harvey knew he could just text her but then she would see it instantly and he rather her see it before he got into work, which will give him time to prepare to see her.

Donna sat at her desk and checked her emails like she does every morning. It caught her by surprise that there was one from Harvey. "why wouldn't he just text me" she said to herself. As soon as she opened it and saw all the spelling mistakes, she knew who it was from, the kids. She read "Aunt Donna we got into the school play can you pease come and help us learn our lines, Uncle Harvey said only if we ask nicely. Pleassseeeeeeeeee Aunt Donna, we know you love theatre and the play is How the Grinch stole Christmas, please." Donna couldn't deny that it brought a smile to her face, they were just so cute, she had to help.

Harvey walked into work a bit later than usual as he had just come from dropping the kids off for school. Harvey was secretly hoping that Donna wasn't at her desk because for some reason when it came to her, he felt shy to ask for help. But of course, she was at her desk with that smirk on her face "good morning Harvey" she greeted "Morning Donna, hey listen about the kids you don't have to help if you don't want to. I know that you're busy and everything but as soon as the kids found out you love that type of thing there was no stopping them. I understand if you can't", Harvey rambled on. "Harvey it would be my pleasure to help the kids out. I'm really looking forward to it, I can come around tonight if you like?". "Sounds like a plan" Harvey smiled back.

Harvey finally had a chance to think this whole thing through as he sat at his desk most of the day. Donna was coming home with me to help with the kids. How am I supposed to act, what do I cook for dinner, she rarely comes to my apartment? These were the thoughts that race through his mind all day, even mike found it funny that he was getting this worked up about Donna just coming over.

As Harvey had to leave the firm early to go pick the kids up Donna said that she will be there at around 5. That gave him enough time to make sure that everything was alright for when she came over.

At 5 exactly the doorbell rang, the kids ran to answer it. "AUNT DONNA, were so glad you came over". Harvey nervously shuffled over to Donna. "Thanks again for this Donna it really helps me out". She replies with a smile, and they stay just looking at each other for a while neither of them uses to the other in casual dress. Harvey was going to say something to her but the kids ran over a dragged Donna away by her hand, before he had the chance.

As they all sat down on the couch Harvey and Donna were sipping on whisky. The kids showed Donna the lines that they had got given earlier in the day.

Donna thought it was a good idea to read the book of 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' as she found it easier to embody the character if she knew the background of the story. Harvey sat back listening and watching how the kids snuggled into Donna's side. He couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at what could have been had they taken the plunge years ago. He got pulled out of his train of thought by laughter as Donna made funny voices for each of the different characters.

When Donna had finished the book, she said "did you know Harvey use to be like the Grinch he used to hate the holiday season because that meant he couldn't waste his days at work". "I had spent years trying to make it a happier time for him, I even decorated his office once". Donna finished. "is that so" Harvey stated he voice a little higher. As Levi got the lead role of the Grinch, he loudly whispered into Donna ear "So I just have to be like Uncle Harvey and I'll be just like the Grinch" he said in a sneaky voice. This led Donna into a fit of laughter "Yep pretty much". As Harvey leapt off the couch he shouted "Right that's it you asked for it!" and the grabbed the kids and pulled them onto the mat and tickled them listening to them laugh.

Donna took a moment like Harvey did a while ago to take the sight in. He looked so natural in that situation. The kids absolutely adored him and although he will never admit it, he absolutely loved the kids also. It didn't help Donna's heart one bit seeing him like this as it only made her want him more, if that was even possible. After the tickling attack it was time to put the kids to bed. Donna left just after as the kids wanted their Aunt Donna to tuck them in for the night.

The next morning was the last day at Specter Litt before the Christmas period began. I was a busy day and the partners had to meet with most of their clients to ensure that they were set for the holidays. As a result, Donna didn't see much of Harvey as he was tied up in meetings all day, although seeing him that night helped her make it through the day a little bit better. Donna had her usual catch up lunch with Rachel. "How can you be doing this Donna, I know you're trying to help him out, but don't let him crush your heart again". "Thanks Rach, I'll try not to" Donna replied with a weak smile, knowing full well she's falling in love with him all over again.

That night Donna came around the same time she did the other night. This time though she brought take away. As they sat around the dining table the kids wanted to know more about the pair and the history. Harvey started tell them about how he met Donna and how long they have worked together. They moved to the couch after they have cleaned up the leftover from dinner. The kids were already in their pajamas and showered. Donna could see Harvey was really putting an effort to make sure that kids were having fun and felt safe, through this scary time.

Just as they were about to start Harvey's phone went off and Marcus name lit up on the screen. Donna caught this in the corner of her eye and gave Harvey a quick nod as she had the kids entertained. Harvey went into the room to answer his brothers call.

"Hey Marcus what's up, is everything okay?" with a worried tone. "Hey Harvey" Marcus replied "everything is going good at the moment the baby seems to be okay but the doctors don't know what has triggered the pain and nausea that Katie has been experiencing so they are going to run a few more tests, and hopefully be out late Friday night." "How are the kids going?" Marcus finished. "That's good Marcus, yeah the kids are doing fantastic there with Donna now going over their lines for the Christmas play. "Harvey you know I love you brother, but you can't keep hiding in the shadows." Harvey just sighed. "I know you Harvey, if she's is spending late nights with you and helping looking after the kids, you are going to fall more in love with her if that's even possible." "Please Harvey don't let her go this Christmas man up and tell her". "I'll try Marcus" Harvey sighed. "alright I'll let you get back to it, thanks again Harvey I really appreciate it. Oh, and say hi to Donna from me" Marcus finished. "Goodnight Marcus" and with that the phone call ended.

While Harvey was on the phone to Marcus, Donna had started going through the lines with the kids. Skylar seemed to shy away a bit and Donna being the amazing women she it noticed it straight away. "Skylar what's wrong sweetie" worry laced in her voice. "Um Aunt Donna so Levi and I were talking to uncle Harvey and he said that he's been to every one of your plays even though you didn't know about it, and we were wondering if you and uncle Harvey will come to our play"

To say Donna was taken back by this was an understatement, she knew that he had be to one of them but all of them. She felt herself get overheated quickly. Did he like all the plays, why didn't he say anything. She had a million questions running through her mind.

She then drew her eyes to the two kids standing in front of her with pleading eyes. She had to snap out of it. "oh of course honey it will be my absolute pleasure". "Thank You" the kids expressed with a hug.

Harvey came back into the room a few minutes later just in time to hear Donna saying the infamous line "his heart grew three sizes that day" in a really funny voice. And the kids were thrown into a laughing fit. Harvey thought to himself maybe Donna was right about the whole Grinch idea", because he knew that his heart was growing, growing in love with the idea of Donna and a potential family.

"Alright kiddies I think it is time for your bedtime" Harvey said. After about half an hour and Donna ready them a few bedtime stories they were finally alone. Harvey handed Donna a scotch and they decided to sit down and watch a movie together. The night was getting on but both were lost in conversation about work and family. Donna had thought to bring up how he has been to her plays but decided against it as she would save it for a better time.

By the time the movie was finished it was about 1 am Donna started to drift off to sleep on his couch. The kids had the day off the next day so Harvey knew they would be up early. Harvey had contemplated waking her but instead decided to lift her up and put her in his bed. Thankfully as he put her down, she did not stir one bit, she was a heavy sleeper. That sight alone threw him straight back to the other time.

He continued to get a few blankets and a pillow from the cupboard and set himself up on the couch/pull out bed. Even though it was the couch he had one of the best sleeps as he knew Donna was only in the next room, in his bed.

Just as Harvey expected he woke up to the kids literally sitting on top of him. He took a while to open his eyes and when he did, he was met with that trademark Specter smirk on both of their faces. "Uncle Harvey" they said giggling "why did you sleep on the couch?". "Because Aunt Donna fell asleep and I put her in my bed". "is there a problem with that?". Harvey said returning the smirk that he was first greeted with. "kind of like a sleepover that's awesome" Skylar replied. "Now all we need is pancakes. Please Harvey can we please have pancakes". Harvey sighed "well I am known to make the best chocolate chip pancakes around, I'll make them on one condition you have to help me and practice your lines". "DEAL!" they both said and held out their hands to Harvey. Harvey shook them and for a second thought that they could make great lawyers one day.

Donna woke up to the smell of something cooking and a smell that instantly brought her back to the other time. It was a mixture of Harvey's scent and something sweet. Then it hit her she had spent the night at Harvey's, how had she got from the couch to bed, when did she fall asleep. She slowly rose from the soft white sheets of Harvey's bed. She walked barefoot to the kitchen and leaned against the wooden door frame. The sight that laid in front of her made her heart skip a beat.

There stood Harvey, shirtless standing against the kitchen stove. The kids were sitting on the benchtop stirring what seemed to be cake batter. And to top it all of Harvey was listening to the kids saying their lines going over the part where the Grinch AKA Levi steals the family Christmas tree. "Excuse me?" she says loud and clear. "Mr Santa, what are you doing with our tree? Skylar asked acting shy. Levi replied in his Grinch Voice "Why my sweet little tot. There is a light on this tree That won't light on one side. So, I'm taking it home to my workshop. Ill ﬁx it up there, Then I'll bring it back here". They all laughed when they were finished, and Harvey sent the kids off to wash their hands before they had breakfast.

Donna decided that it was time that she joined then and made her way into the kitchen. "Hey sleepyhead hopefully we weren't too loud that we woke you" Harvey replied sheepishly. "No not at all it was the best sleep I had in a while, I feel bad that you had to sleep on the couch". "Thanks again Harvey" she couldn't look at him so instead she opted to look at the ground instead. They stayed silent for a few seconds (But felt like minutes) before Donna broke the silence. "You know the kids really look up to you Harvey, you are doing a fantastic job, you'll make a great father one day". She is kicking herself instantly when the words come out of her mouth, not once has she mentioned the idea of kids to him over all these years. She wanted to blame anything the alcohol, waking up in his bed surrounded by his sent or even the effect the kids had. But deep down she knew that she just wanted to test the waters. Harvey could see that she was deep in thought and only replied with a smug "Thank you Donna, that means a lot".

The kids ran in seconds later. "Morning Aunt Donna", Uncle Harvey are those pancakes ready yet were absolutely starving". "Good things come to those who wait my special one but yes there ready" Harvey finishes with a chuckle. They sat around the dining table and talked about their plans for the day. It was decided that Donna was going to go back to her apartment and get ready to have lunch with Rachel.

Later that afternoon they stopped in at the shops and got the kids costumes and then dropped Donna off at her apartment. The house seemed awfully quiet now that Donna was not there. The kids notice the change in their Uncle Harvey and had out of the blue asked if he loved Donna. Harvey was a bit surprised at their boldness but figured Marcus has told them. "like you wouldn't believe" he replied simply. It was then Harvey had an idea after listening to his brothers' words and acting on them "What do you reckon I finally tell Donna how I feel" He said to the kids. "Duh Uncle Harvey it's about time" they said. "Are you going to get her a ring?" Skylar's face lit up. Harvey thought for a few seconds "Like, a promise ring, that a good idea thanks kid".

Skylar stood in front of him with a quizzical look on her face and said "Don't you dare hurt our Aunt Donna when you tell her, I don't want her to be sad". Harvey laughed but then remembered the seriousness in her voice. "I'll promise to try my best" he replied.

After the kids played a few games and had dinner, Harvey put them to bed. He grabbed a scotch and flicked the tv on in the background and called a long-term client and friend that owned a jewelry shop.

"Hey Harvey what can I do for you is there something wrong?" Jesse asked in a worrying tone.

"No, no nothing wrong I was actually wondering if you can do something for me, I know it's close to Christmas and all" Harvey asked. "of course, man for all that you've done for me over the years, it will be my pleasure. Just send me a design that you like and the size and I'll get straight to it" Jesse said excited that his friend is finally doing something with his life.

Harvey then realized that he had absolutely no idea what Donna's ring size was. Sure, he has seen her wear plenty of rings, and new what style she liked it was simple but elegant. This was a promise ring not an engagement as it was still too early, they haven't even said if they feel the same way. But something in Harvey made him known that she lied when she said those crushing words "I didn't feel anything when I kissed you", he shook his head.

Back to the ring size he had absolutely no idea how he was going to find it out. Then he thought of the only person who might know, Rachel! Of course, why didn't he think of that earlier. So, he proceeded to pull out his phone and call Mike.

"Hey Harvey what brings you to call at this time at night." Mike says as he sits next to Rachel.

"Sorry Mike I didn't mean to interrupt anything".

"No nothing at all, Rachel and I were just watching a movie" he finished.

"Actually" Harvey says and drags it out, "I need to talk to Rachel can you put her on please".

Mike looked across to Rachel who had one brow raised in the air in question.

"It's Harvey, he wants to speak with you, I think something must be up he said please" Mike said in amusement.

"hey I heard that "Harvey shouted through the phone.

"Hey Harvey what can I help you with". "Donna's ring size I have no idea what size she is, I know her style her colour but not the size, you wouldn't happen to know the ring size he wears do you? Harvey questioned. "oh yeah that easy she's a size 7 like me" Rachel said cheerfully. Harvey breathed a sigh of relief everything was coming together perfectly. "Thank you, Rachel you are a true angel, I'm finally getting her a promise ring, hopefully she'll like it, enjoy the rest of your night". "I know she will, Congrats Harvey, you too have a good night Harvey". And with that new-found information he sends of an email to Jesse.

The next morning was the day before the play and the last day the kids were at school. Harvey packed them a special lunch and drove them to school and wished them good luck for the final rehearsal and school day. Harvey went back to his apartment and looked around. The last few days had been full on and he hasn't had much time to do the housework, as Donna was coming around again that night, he thought he better do some. By the time he was finished it was time to pick the kids up from school again as they had finished early on the last day of school. As they were driving home Skylar mentioned that she had some stage fright as she never performed in front of a big crowd before. "I was going to tell Aunt Donna but I don't want her to see me as weak". Harvey looked at her with sadness in his eyes and said some encouraging words to her, which seemed to make her feel better.

Harvey stops at the shops on the way home to pick some things up for dinner that they are having tonight. It was about 5 o clock when Donna knocked and walked through the door carrying bags of her own. Harvey had texted her earlier and told her about what Skylar had said in the car, and knew exactly what will help the situation. And like every other time she was greeted at the door by two sets of arms around her. "Hey angles I've got some picture book we can look at after dinner okay, but only after dinner". The kids squealed in delight.

During their dinner a snow storm decided to hit covering the rims of Harvey's condo windows in a layer of snow. While Harvey was cleaning up and the kids were putting their Pajamas on, Donna was making a batch of hot chocolate seeing it was the last night the kids will be spending at Harvey's condo.

When they were all finished what they were doing, they snuggled into the couch and Donna had brought out the books that she came with. Harvey didn't pay much attention to the books that she was holding as he was once again drowned in the sight of the two kids snuggling into Donna's side as she showed them some pictures. It was only when Levi asked "Is that one you Aunt Donna you look very cute". "Thanks Levi, your pretty cute too" Donna said back. It was only then doing Harvey realise that Donna was showing her photos of when she was in plays when she was little.

He wanted to see those photos he hadn't heard about or seen much about Donna's past before. "Hey make room for me kiddos I'm coming over". They sat there for a while whilst Donna shared all her stories over the past years and who she played in each of her theatrical plays. Harvey just sat there quietly watching on at all the photos and he couldn't help but notice when her face lighted up when she explains each of her plays. He silently wonders to himself why hasn't he supported her more when it comes to plays and her work in theatre. It's clearly something that she loves and is good at, maybe he was holding her back. He made a promise to himself then that he was going to support her more.

It was getting late and the snow storm really started to set in.

After Donna finished showing her photos she got up and put them back into bag. "Alright kiddies I must be off and let you to get some sleep for your big day tomorrow". She smiled and leaned down and gave them a hug goodbye.

"Aunt Donna are you really going to go home in this kind of weather?". Skylar said "Yeah Aunt Donna can't you stay like another sleepover" Levi said. "no, it's okay kids I think Uncle Harvey has enough on his hands with you too, and he wants to spend the last night with you". Donna said quickly trying to keep her tone neutral. "Its fine Donna, I don't want you traipsing your way halfway across the city in this blizzard anyway". Donna opened her mouth to say something but as soon as she did, they all heard a massive noise and then the power cut out and everything went pitch black.

Both of the kids let out a small scream and both wrapped their arm wrapped around Donna and Harvey's legs. "Well then, I guess the decision is made for me". Both Donna and Harvey used their phones and turned on the torch, and assured the kids that everything was going to be alright. They then hunted down Harvey's candle stash and lit a few candles around the condo to bathe it in a warm welcoming light. Skylar and Levi were too scared to sleep in Harvey's spare room so they asked Harvey if he could sleep with them.

"I have an idea" Harvey said with the iconic grin growing across his face. "What about we drag both the mattresses into the living room and we will have a giant sleepover". The smile that came across the kids' faces were priceless, they've never had anything like that done from them before.

After Harvey has pulled all the mattresses to the living room Levi, Skylar and Donna got the blankets and pillows that were on the beds. Donna was still in her jeans and a top so Harvey had offered her his old Harvard T-Shirt and his old tracksuit pants. Donna was reluctant at first but her jeans were starting to get uncomfortable so anything was better at this point and gladly accepted them.

The kids shared a quilt and one mattress which left Harvey and Donna to share the couch/bed and the other blanket. Harvey had asked Donna whether she would prefer to sleep in his bed but much to Harvey's surprise she replied "Were in this together, champ" "Just don't steal the blankets its cold in here". Donna said to fit it with their usual banter and to make light of a situation that to any other person who was not them, a big deal sleeping in such close proximity. Harvey's phone light went off and made the room pitch black as the snuggled further under the blankets.

Donna woke up to light coming through the windows, which was quite unusual as her room is normally blacked out. Then she felt a warmness next to her and her arm wrapped around someone, and it finally hit her she was at Harvey's. She carefully unwrapped her arm from Harvey in the hopes that he hadn't taken any notice, and proceeded to the shower.

What Donna didn't know was that Harvey had woken up in the middle of the night needing a glass of water. He got up carefully trying not to wake Donna up in the process and he silently was thankful that he was on the edge of the mattress. When he got back under the covers, he slowly closed his eyes and was not expecting what was going to happen next. Donna rolled over and put her arm around Harvey and snuggled closer to him. At first, he was taken back by it but then soon after he embraced it and fell asleep.

When Donna got out of the shower, she felt a bit better as she had a few minutes to herself, but she still couldn't fully face him, there is just too much pain and unspoken words. She continued to the kitchen to see Harvey and the kids standing around the kitchen bench and starting to eat breakfast.

"Hey would you like some breakfast" Harvey asked "No, thank you I'm just going to say goodbye to the kids and head off thanks anyway" She said not really looking at him

Donna left soon after without really saying too much, only that she would be back later on to help take the kids to the play. Harvey had to begin to wonder if last night was too much for her and started to feel really guilty about the whole situation. She really didn't have much of a say in staying, and for Donna it was a big thing not to have control.

Donna felt bad about up and leaving Harvey's this morning but she needed some space. She just couldn't keep going on pretending that everything was fine. She pushed her thoughts to the side as the day was all about the kids and their big theatrical debut.

She caught up with Rachel for a late lunch at Rachel's apartment, as it was too cold to go to their favourite outdoor café. Mike had gone to hang out Harvey and the kids and help them pick up Donna's ring.

"How's things with Harvey going" Rachel asked with a smirk on her face poking fun at the situation that her best friend was in. Donna didn't see the light side of the situation and just stared into the distance. Rachel picked up on this and her humour was overtaken by concern. "I'm not sure how long I can deal with this Rach, I've done it for 13 years but seeing him with the kids, and the smile on his face, oh and we slept on the living room floor last night with my arm wrapped around him". By the time Donna had said this there was a tear that ran down the side of her cheek. "What am I going to do, Rach?"

Rachel was taken a bit back at how fast things were happening between her two friends. But in despite of all that she pulled her friend in for a hug. She really didn't know what to say. "It's okay Honey, we have all been there before" she tries to say in her most comforting tone. "I think you need to talk to him and actually tell him what you feel, because it's hurting you more than you know" Rachel replied as she gave her friend a tight squeeze. Donna gave Rachel a look about talking to Harvey but she knows that something needs to happen. "I will but maybe after Christmas". Donna gave her friend a hug goodbye and said "I'll see you tonight", and left much happier than she arrived.

* * *

Harvey throughout the remainder day helped Levi and Skylar make sure they knew their lines and with Donna's coaching they were absolutely perfect.

It was now 2.30pm and the children needed to be at the school at 5 pm. Harvey had them showered and dress not long after and it was now the time to apply their makeup. Harvey hadn't heard from Donna all day so he decided to call Mike to see if she had said anything to Rachel. This only resulted with him teasing that he can't function without her, and the finally getting the answer that she had but Rachel said she was okay. This gave him a bit of comfort knowing that she was okay, but the thought of her not saying anything still worried him lightly.

Since they all had gone shopping for the costumes and the supplies Harvey had no choice to start the makeup, he thought it couldn't be that hard. He had painted Levi's face green and was letting it dry while he started on Skylar's makeup which needed to be like Cindy Lou's. He managed to put the foundation on and he told her that it needs to dry like her brothers. Skylar just rolled her eyes as she knew that he needed to put the loose powder on top to make sure that it actually sets nicely.

So, while Harvey was trying to put her brother's makeup on, well more like trying to use mascara to colour in his face more Skylar snuck Harvey phone off the table to call in back up her Aunt Donna. She looked through the D section of his contacts and was disappointed to not find her. She keeps looking and found a name "Most Amazing Secretary Ever" she smiled to herself as it rang.

Donna saw her phone light up and saw Harvey's name as was almost not going to pick it up but did anyway.

"Hey Harvey" She greeted. "Aunt Donna" Skylar said enthusiastically. "We need your help Uncle Harvey is trying to do our makeup but he is horrible" she said traumatised. "I can't be that bad Honey" she said with a giggle. "Aunt Donna he is using Mascara to colour in Levi's nose instead of eyeliner!" "Alright I'm on my way over, let me get changed first" Donna said giggling.

Harvey just had about given up when he heard someone at the door. Saved by the bell he thought as he walked over to the door. He flung the door open and it was Donna wearing a tight but not too revealing dress. "Donna" "I thought you weren't coming to later" Harvey said surprised. "I know I was until I received a SOS call, from a very frightened little one saying their Uncle Harvey had no idea what he was doing, so here I am saving the day yet again". Harvey was going to say something but knew that the kids were right. When they were all ready and Harvey got changed into his neat casual clothes, they all left for the school play.

When Harvey and Donna arrived at the school, they got out of the car and with each child holding Harvey and Donna's hand they made their way to the gym. The kids didn't know that their Aunt Rachel and Uncle Mike were going to be there so they ran up to them the moment they saw them standing there. Meanwhile Harvey had received a text from Marcus saying they were just finalising the paperwork and hopefully they will be there just before the play starts.

"You look beautiful" Rachel said a she finished hugging them both. "Alright you too get together for a picture" Mike said as he brought out his camera. Everyone commented on how the kids looked so cute.

Alright kids let me take you backstage so you can see all friends and finishing practising with everyone else. While leading the kids away to the back of gym Skylar asked Harvey if their mum and dad were coming to see them in the play. Harvey had to think of a quick reply as they didn't know yet. "Not sure kiddo, but Uncle Mike is going to take plenty of photos so you can show them when you see them next". "Okay" Skylar said with a disappointed tone. Luckily when they both saw their friends all dressed up, they seemed to forget about the conversation.

Whilst Harvey was taking the Kids it left Mike, Rachel and Donna. Donna finally got the chance to greet both of their friends with a hug. "Hey Donna" "how is everything going" Mike said pretending that Rachel hasn't told him all the Goss.

"Oh, please I know Rachel has told you everything" She said with a smirk on his face

Mike looked down to the ground to avoid Donna's playful gaze. "it will be alright Donna things will work out, people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end and as Winnie the Pooh said "Love is taking a few steps backwards, maybe even more…to give way to the happiness of the person you love.".

"Wow Mike when did you get all mushy" Donna said in surprise.

Mike blushed and turn towards Rachel, it was at that moment that two figures were making their way towards the group. Donna noticed that the female was pregnant and knew that it was Marcus and his wife.

"Hi, you must be Donna, it's nice to finally put a face to all the stories Harvey has told me, I'm still sad I didn't see you last time, and you remember wife Katie." Marcus greeted with the same Specter smile across his face. "it's a pleasure Marcus" Donna said and then hugged Katie and said hello. "Harvey's just taken the kids inside the gym he said save a seat for him" Donna finished.

"Oh sorry, you must be mike Harvey's associate right" Marcus question. "yeah that's me" Mike said and extended his hand for a handshake. "and you must be, arggh?" Marcus said looking at Rachel trying to remember what Harvey said. Rachel could see him deep in thought and decided to help him out "hi I'm Rachel, paralegal at the firm and mikes girlfriend". "That's right Harvey won't shut up about Mike sometimes and did mention he's night were taken up now "Nice to meet you" Marcus said with a smile"

"Well then best we go get some seats, being pregnant is hard on the feet" Katie said with a sigh.

They all started to walk to into the gym. On the way in Marcus whispered to Donna "thank you for helping Harvey out with the kids Katie and I really appreciate it you have no idea." "I don't know how you've put up with him this long you're a true gem" Marcus said with a sincere tone. "No problem at all, I actually quite enjoyed it" Donna smiled back.

As they entered the gym it was like a classic school play, there were chairs lined up on the wooden floors in front of the stage. The basketball rings were pulled up to the roof in order for them not to disrupt the view. There were dividers that sat in front of the stage which held the kid's artwork and set the theme of the play.

Everyone found seats near the front and sat down. Harvey joined them a moment later sitting between Donna and his Brother. "Hey trouble glad you made it, the kids will be really excited, I not so much" Harvey greeted his brother.

"Well is good to see you to Harv" Marcus replied as the gave each other a bro hug. "and once again thank you, I know you not one for emotions so I heard" as he glances at Donna "but Katie and I are appreciative."

The group of adults engaged in small talk for a while before a young lady presumably the teacher came onto the stage. "Good evening everyone, the students have been working really hard over the last week or so to put together a little something before Christmas. Let me assure you they all look fantastic and are really excited, so without further ado Riverside Primary presents How the Grinch stole Christmas". The teacher finished excitedly.

The lights went dim and children stated to narrate the story. When Levi came out as the grinch Harvey and Donna laughed a little as they knew the struggle to put on his makeup but he looked amazing.

Levi said in his best Grinch voice: "I must stop this whole thing! Why, for fifty-three years I've put up with it now! I MUST stop this Christmas from coming! ...But HOW?". He then spotted his mum and dad in the crowd and stood a bit prouder.

The part soon came up when Skylar had a scene with Levi. As the Grinch stole the Christmas tree, Skylar who was Cindy Lou questioned why he was taking it away.

Donna was so proud of them both they both delivered their lines perfectly. She stole a quick glance at Harvey only to see him with a big smile across his face. Donna let her thoughts run for just a moment. He never said anything about kids but he knew that he would make a great father with someone one day, she silently hopes it would be her, but knew it would be too late.

They play went on for a while longer as the audience laughed along with the storyline and Mike took photos of both the kids while they were on stage.

As the last line of the play was said by all the children "Well...in Who-ville they say that the Grinch's small heart Grew three sizes that day!" there was a loud applause from the audience.

The kids came out from backstage a few minutes later and found the group of adults talking. They went to their mum and dad first as they haven't seen them in a while. "Mum and Dad, did you see us, were we good, I can't believe that you made it" both of the kids went rambling on. "Hey kids you were awesome, I'm so proud of you" Marcus said.

Outside a few moments later Rachel said "Well we better get going" to the group as it got night got darker. "Thank you for coming Aunt Rachel and Uncle Mike", the kids said in unison after Marcus gave them a remindful shove. "No problem at all your guys were excellent, I'll send to pictures to Harvey later", Mike said as he hugged everyone goodbye. When he said goodbye to Harvey, he whispered good luck and gave him a wink. Harvey only gave him a small smile back which let Mike know that he was nervous.

Within a few minutes they had left and Marcus, Katie and the kids were saying their goodbyes to the pair. Skylar whispered in Harvey's ear "Don't hurt Aunt Donna" followed by Levi who said "You got this uncle Harvey". He chuckled and gave them both a wink and then moments later they were alone.

Harvey started to walk towards the main street which was only a few minutes' walk from the school. "Harvey what are you doing? The cars that's way." Donna said confused. "I know, but I was thinking of getting a drink or something, you know to celebrate getting rid of the kids" he said with a smile. "Well I suppose we can celebrate with Christmas being a few days away."

They stopped at a little café and opted for something light rather than their usual celebratory drink. Harvey went in an ordered two Hot Chocolates and secretly asked then to add in Whipped Cream vodka just to add a kick to it. A few minutes later Harvey emerged with two cups to find Donna engaged in a conversation with a lady and her dog. "Hey" Donna acknowledged Harvey's presence. "Well you two have a great Christmas" the young lady said with a smile and a nod and walked off.

Harvey gave the cup to Donna and she took a sip. "Harvey what did your order!". "A hot chocolate which we decided on, but I may have had them add whipped cream vodka, it is cold out here Donna". Harvey and Donna laughed. "Well it's a good thing that I like whipped cream then" Donna said with an added smirk.

They were walking for a while amongst the snow and the buzz of the town in the Christmas spirit. When they reached a little park area the sound of live music filled the air. As they got closer, they could hear that it was the song White Christmas that was playing.

There was an old couple that was dancing in front of the music without a care in the world. Donna smiled and hoped that one day she could do that with her significant other. Harvey caught sight of the smile as Donna watched the couple dance. He didn't know if it was the season of Christmas, the Whipped Cream Vodka or what, but he held his hand out and ask "May I?".

Donna looked a bit surprised by Harvey's gesture but she took him up on it anyway. They moved closer to the band and started to slow dance along with the music. Neither of them not saying too much letting the close moment that they are sharing talk for itself, like they have been over the past 13 years.

The band was playing underneath a big tree that was stung with fairy lights for the festive season.

Harvey could smell the scent of the shampoo that Donna uses, and Donna could smell the classic scent of Harvey, they were that close together. Their hands found their way mended together, Harvey hand was extended whilst Donna's hand wrapped around his. Harvey's other hand was holding on to her lower back and as he guided her effortlessly across the cobblestone.

The song finishes without them really noticing as they were lost just taking the moment to savour the moment and make the most of it, even if it just a slow dance.

He then takes a step back and looks into her eyes, they were full of hope, excitement and a tinge of hurt. Harvey took a deep breath now was the time to do whether his was fully ready or not.

"Donna, I know I'm not one for telling you how I feel, but I can't hold it back anymore". Donna look at him with a puzzled expression. "Harvey" she said, this was so unlike him she thought. "No! please Donna I need to say this" He clears his throat and look into her eyes once more. "From the moment I meet you I knew there was something about you that I instantly liked. The way you speak your mind and you challenge me, even though it bugs me sometimes it makes me love you just that bit more" he says with a small chuckle. "that time when you made me go to my dad's funeral, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life if I hadn't, but there you were saving me from myself yet again". "The way you get when you do something you love like those ridiculous plays." "The you cross your eyebrows at your desk when you're trying to concentrate" "And when you were with the kids, they admired everything you did for them and I would love to have that with you one day". "Those are the few ways in which I love you Donna and to finally answer your question of how I love you". He takes a deep breath and says with a smile that reaches his ears.

"Now I know it's a lot to take in but it's been eating me up for months and I understand if you don't want anything with me considering the amount of times, I've been a dick. You deserve only the best Donna and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life showing you just that" Harvey finishes with an unsteady voice.

Harvey pulls the ring out of his chest pocket and opens it with a shaky hand. "Donna I'm all in if you're all in". Donna lets a tear roll down the side of her cheek, which Harvey quickly wipes it away with his finger. "I'm all in Harvey" Donna said trying to keep her voice steady. "It that a promise Paulsen" Harvey said with a smile. "That's a promise Specter" as she leans up and kisses him slowly and with 13 years' worth of passion.

The ring was simple but elegant like her, it was gold with a small diamond in the middle and red rhinestones going around the band. In the band it had the day they meet engraved and the word 'Forever'.

A while later they started to walk again only this time, they walk hand in hand and leaning into each other.

Donna breaks the comfortable silence as they continued down the sidewalk. "The kids were really good tonight, you did a really good job looking after them."

"They weren't as good as you in all of your plays, I've never told you but I have been to all the plays you have been in." Harvey replies shyly.

"I know the kids told me one night, I wish you would have told me" Donna said with a sympathetic smile." Those Kids! they promised they wouldn't tell" Harvey shook his head. "I'm regretting telling those kids anything". "I don't know I'm starting to think that we need to have them over more they tell me all the juicy details, oh maybe I can invite them to lunch" she said sarcastically.

Harvey smiled at the sound of 'we' he liked it a lot.

"You know I'm beginning to like Christmas now" as he hugged Donna a bit closer. "oh please" Donna said with a chuckle. "you're still the Grinch, you literally have one decoration in your apartment, which mister we are going to fix tomorrow, if you want to be spending Christmas with me."

"I don't care who I am as long as I'm with you" Harvey replied with his signature smile.

"God, I can't believe I let the Grinch stole my heart on Christmas". Donna says

They both erupted in laughter as they walked off into the snowy, cold December night.

The End.


End file.
